Conflicto
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Cuando se trataba de esa chica de cabello blanco, algo dentro de ella ardía, un sentimiento que no podía suprimir, quizás pero excitante pero era amargo y repugnante... Un sentimiento que ella no debía conocer


Las clases se habían acabado, una joven de cabello negro estaba acostada reposando su cabeza sobre el pupitre mientras que con brazos medio extendidos miraba su móvil, eran las imágenes que tomó de una chica de cabello plateado, ojos carmesí y de piel blanca, aparte de su uniforme escolar abierto dejando ver si torso envuelto en una especie de faja o vendas.

Lucía hermosa, ella era hermosa como un ángel, era su mejor amiga… Bastante raro para una estudiante normie como Megu Kakizaki de primer año de prepa que miraba esas fotos de esa delincuente escolar, de hecho era raro que alguien como ella mantuviera una bonita amistad con una mujer de tan mala vida, tan mala leche y de tan mala muerte.

Mientras tanto cerca de ella estaban dos estudiantes, una rubia y una pelirroja estaban conversando acerca de lo que podrían ser exámenes, haha, típico chismorreo escolar, era la misma mierda de siempre cada atardecer al terminar el horario estudiantil, como sea tenía que seguirles la corriente, sobre los exámenes pues esos se la sudaban, pues era una de los estudiantes con buen rendimiento académico.

En eso una de las estudiantes le ofreció un vaso de café caliente lo que dejó extrañada a la joven pelinegra, no entendía por qué carajos tenían que hacer un acto de humildad, si ya tomó momentos antes, que estupidez.

Mientras tanto guardaba sus libros mientras trataba el tema, eran los examenes finales, las dos chicas eran de las que tenían problemas en sus materias, posibles candidatas a ser perdedoras del año escolar, la chica se las sabía con tratar con esas chicas aunque no era parte de esas personas ineficientes en esta escuela de mierda.

-¿Por qué iba a ir? ¿No tenemos tareas durante el almuerzo?

-¿Amiga?- La pelirroja como la rubia estaban con unas caras de estar pasando por una crisis existencial- ¿Estás ignorando esta crisis?

-¡Es un examen para ti y para todos nosotros!-Gritó alarmada la rubia- No me digas que has olvidado el desastre del último examen, Yazawa fue la que tuvo la peor calificación de todas y ahora nuestro grupo tiene el peor promedio de todos

-Así que estamos en eso…

-Aunque no he estudiado nada, será mejor para todo el grupo tomar medidas cuanto antes esta vez- Comentó la pelirroja mientras tomaba un poco nerviosa su vaso de café- Tenemos a Shinku-san para enseñarnos, pero nos ha amenazado con golpearnos con su bastón si no entendemos algo

-Tomar café es algo agradable y tranquilo para pasar el rato- Dijo la chica rubia que tomaba su vaso de café mientras tanto con Megu estaba tomando tranquilamente su taza de café, esos exámenes no eran gran reto hasta lo resolvería en minutos, por ahora se divertía del drama que estaba presenciando.

-Entonces eso significa que…- De pronto una de las dos chicas quedó helada de eso era la propia Megu, esa presencia sabía reconocerla e incluso hasta las otras dos chicas se aterraron ante ese aura lleno de terror.

-Mierda, es la matona- Dijo la rubia llorando al estilo anime

-Date prisa- Alertó la pelirroja a su amiga mientras preparaban sus cosas- Rápido que nos vamos

Una especie de sombra de ojos rojos y cabellera larga hacía su acto de presencia, en menos de nada las dos jóvenes se alistaron como si fueran víctimas de un espectro o de un fantasma y en menos de nada salieron corrieron por sus vidas a excepción de Megu que bajaba la mirada junto a un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

En menos de nada esa sombra tomó la forma de una chica de cabello plateado algo pequeña pero no tanto, ojos rojos profundos y brillantes, mirada seria y fría, usando ese uniforme escolar negro abierto y torso vendado, la joven delincuente en cuestión tenía una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

La pelinegra quedó nuevamente en trance al ver a su amiga y en menos de segundos se paró, era una jodida situación cada vez que la veía más de cerca, desde cierto tiempo tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella quizás por su apariencia de ángel o por su actitud hacia ella pero en verdad no se lo soportaba.

La joven pelinegra con una sonrisa falsa se inclinó ante su amiga, en menos de nada preparó su maleta para irse a su casa pues tenía que lidiar con cierta tensión que tenía en su interior, miró con decisión a su querida amiga.

-Lo siento, Tenshi-san, he olvidado algo… Me voy a mi casa

-¿Pasó algo Megu?- Preguntó la joven peliplata extrañada pero comprendía a su amiga

-No te preocupes, sólo te voy a retrasar si me esperas- Le sonrió de manera hermosa a lo que la chica de ojos carmesí asintió quedamente aunque era extraño que ella se le olvidara algo, posiblemente dinero o algún apunte a un amigo de curso, no era de interés pero lo entendía y lo aceptaba.

(…)

La pobre Megu estaba en el baño lavándose la cara en repetidas ocasiones, se limpió con su toalla y al verse al espejo, estaba con una mirada algo aturdida y ese rubor traicionero… Oh Dios, no de nuevo, se sentía tan repugnante y ese amargo sentir en su interior.

Se dio un fuerte facepalm para darse de cuenta de su estupidez, que manera tan descarada de evitar a su amiga luego de verla con tal de lidiar con su maldito problema, ahora debía pensar en una forma de encararla más tarde aunque tenía una maldita duda latente en su corazón y su mente.

¿Desde hace cuánto tenía sentimientos por Suigintou? ¿Desde que se conocieron en la secundaria en enfermería? ¿Desde que comenzaron la preparatoria? ¿Desde que la salvó de unos abusadores con intención de violarla?... No tenía una respuesta clara ante tal interrogante.

Incluso que aunque tratara del tema con ella posiblemente aclararía que la seguiría viendo como simplemente lo era: Una amiga, su mejor amiga… Posiblemente estaría decepcionada, bastante.

Suigintou era una persona especial en su vida, de hecho Megu era su primera amiga en vida de hecho también era su primera amistad que duraba por mucho tiempo. Desde primaria quizás tenía amistades pero eran pasajeras, pareciera que cada anuario donde aparecían las fotos de todos los estudiantes fuera como un cartel de desaparecidos y ella fuera la única encontrada.

Amistades por cada año y cada año era más pasajero, pensaba que la cosa de hacer amigos era algo extraño desde hace tiempo, durante sus años entre primaria y secundaria, había mucho de tiempo en clases pues porque simple y llanamente todos eran amigos, era divertido de manera exterior y de forma superior, pero…

El tiempo le enseñaba que no todos los vínculos son eternos, nada en este mundo es eterno, en eso siempre venía alguien que cumplía el rol de sustituto en ese transcurso de tiempo, hasta que viniera otro y así sucesivamente… Era mejor mezclarse como hacer parte de las multitudes.

Hasta que conoció a la chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos…

Sin embargo, con Suigintou, con una persona que a pesar de tener una actitud fría pero que se le podía entender tan fácilmente a pesar de su forma antisocial de ser, era alguien que le necesitaba en todo. Era especial su amistad con Suigintou y no quería romperla, sería al mismo y triste punto de retorno.

Absolutamente era su amiga y su alma gemela, quizás de manera culposa el amor de su vida pero… Más que estar ilusionada con la noble persona que era esa chica de cabellos plata, se ilusionaba con la belleza de ángel que tenía, de hecho Suigintou era un ángel… Quería tener su cuerpo.

Megu era una persona codiciosa en el fondo pero su único objetivo era Sugintou, el resto le era normal, aburrido, corriente, quizás genérico pero en su mente, en su corazón y en su cuerpo quería a esa chica de piel blanca y hermosura de ángel pero con la mente de un demonio forjado en mil batallas.

Tocar e impregnar con sus besos y caricias hacia sus cicatrices, sentir su calor, no estaba conforme con solo tomar una mano o hablar cosas normales, también quería conocer a más profundo sobre su Tenshi-san, quería conectar su mente, su corazón hasta su cuerpo con el de ella.

Sentir esas cosas e imaginarse con ella haciendo cosas más allá de una amistad, de un simple noviazgo, experimentar una batalla ardiente de dos cuerpos desnudos, sin duda le hacían delirar por ese anhelo… Un delirio salvaje, por así decirlo.

Alto… ¿Desde hace cuándo nació esa obsesión? ¿Desde que la vio en su traje de bañador escolar? ¿Desde que la vio usando ropa interior? Odiaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que usaba algo Suigintou era mejor, era atractiva, era hermosa, era como una muñeca perfecta sin un mínimo de defecto, como un ser perfecto, una mujer completa.

Se imaginaba en las noches, en sus noches donde tenía que liberar esa tensión oculta y contenida, a esa chica de hermosa piel blanca de ropas oscuras, estaba desnuda sobre su cama sin oponer resistencia, sus cabellos camuflando la cama mientras sus rojos orbes jugaban con su rubor, una sonrisa coqueta con esa de expresión de "Hazme toda tuya".

O en ocasiones se imaginaba a la prusiana en una actitud donde ella era la bestia asechadora en una lencería bastante exquisita parecida a una maid o una catgirl con esos toques goticos, Suigintou era más que ángel una bonita mascota y como mascota era capaz de complacer a su ama con tal de darle placer.

De hecho Megu quería eso, placer, no importaba si era la conquistadora o la presa, iba a tener a ese ángel negro solo para ella, con ella juraría que la gozaría hasta en la muerte, nada ni nadie la poseería. Era interesante poner a prueba a su Tenshi-san, esa parte donde la peliplata mostrara su experiencia en oler y saborear una concha.

Esos ojos carmesís penetrantes, esa piel de cisne blanco con el encanto de uno negro, esa asertividad con su lengua, ese lado demoniaco con tal de poner orden, esa superioridad en su mirada lasciva, ese sadismo y ese orgullo con esa sonrisa llena de burla como de sarcasmo… Esa sensación de ser ama y ser amada… ¿Desde cuándo tenía esas fantasías?

Pero… Quería demostrar que era poseedora de tan hermosa chica tallada por la mano de Dios, lamer como morder su piel blanca como de nieve, sentir las carnes húmedas, devorar su esbelto cuerpo, llenar y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en su blanca anatomía, hasta tenía ganas de dejarla en cuatro, introducirle algo en su interior, hacerla gritar de placer, empujarla y golpear su interior una y otra vez esperando a que las bañara de sudor mientras la miraba con esa lujuria que se le caracteriza y devorar su aliento con el suyo.

Le gustaba, amaba a Sugintou, le gustaba Sugintou, le gustaba su cuerpo, le gustaba lo que era de ella y seguir gustando más… No basta de eso, ahora debía de ir con ella a su casa para pasar la noche, en eso una vez se lavó la cara y se fue hacia donde su amiga, como era de esperarse la peliplata vino en su moto Harley y la llevó a su hogar… Aunque dormiría en un futón para ella misma, por ahora eso era lo mejor, no quería que su amiga descubriese sus negras intenciones.

(…)

Suigintou a la semana siguiente había encontrado una carta de autor desconocido en su salón, era de letra bien hecha como de buena caligrafía en junta a un extraño contenido pero estaba claro de que decía ese contenido… Un idiota cualquiera tuvo el infortunio de tener las bolas necesarias para confesarle sus sentimientos… Perfecto, ese perdedor cavó su tumba.

El contenido del escrito era lo siguiente

**Querida amiga**

**Solo unas pocas líneas para que pueda saber de mí**

**Estoy bien y espero que sea la misma persona de siempre. Esto es lo que dije en esa carta. De tu amiga con amor. Espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir. Eso es lo que dije.**

**Ahora, por favor, no te enfades conmigo, sé que no piensas mucho en este tipo de cosas, pero no te odio ni me molesta, confieso que he querido para ser tu más que una amiga, pero no quieres dejarme serlo.**

…

**Olvida todo lo que dije y quizás tengas razón quizás lo que dije sea una estupidez, así que por favor haz lo que sea con esa carta, es una pérdida de tiempo escribir toda esta mierda, ni dejar que nadie vea esto, espero no haberte hecho enojar, olvidaremos el asunto, aceptaré a que me mates a palos si quieres.**

**Sabes, desearía que ambas nos hubiésemos conocido en otras condiciones, supongo que me llamarás una idiota. Dime qué piensas de mí, buena o mala. Sinceramente tuya.**

**De tu amiga**

**Para Sugintou**

**Amo tu nombre. Me encanta tu voz, eres mi elegida.**

**PD: Si quieres golpearme estaré en el baño, soy del salón 1-a**

Genial, era lo que se suponía pero al parecer era una chica, aunque era extraño de que por momentos en el manuscrito admitía que eso era una completa estupidez, al menos fue sincera afirmando que su intento de confesarse era ridículo, aunque no tenía tantas amigas o amigos, ella era un lobo solitario y bueno al menos la autora era del salón era del grupo de Megu, ya era hora de romper a esa basura pero ignoraba que…

(…)

Megu estaba con su rostro contra el pupitre mientras sus manos clavaban algunos de sus cabellos, estaba jodida, no debió escribir esa carta ni tampoco poner su confesión de una manera algo vaga y sin sentido, nunca debió improvisar ni dejar en visto ese maldito error en ese escrito.

Ahora ya estaba en la mierda total y se iría al otro barrio, ni modo, eso le pasaba por tener esos fuertes sentimientos por su ángel, ya ella lo supo así que hasta ahí terminó su amistad, era mejor que la matara a golpes, ahora la odiaba y eso era lo mejor, que lo olvidara mientras lo sentía.

Pero no quería que la odiara, no quería ser odiaba, ¿Por qué demonios ahora se ponía a hacer un drama por eso? Pero… No quería que la odiara, porque ambas eran el único que se tenían y si cortaban su amistad volverían al mismo retorno de soledad donde su vida no tenía vida, donde se consideraban una basura e incompletas.

No quería dejar que se vaya de su lado, no quería eso, no lo podía permitir…

Bah que importaba quería morirse a manos de su mejor amiga, no había mejor muerte que eso, no importaba, siempre lo supo desde algún momento.

La muerte a manos de su ángel era lo mejor…

Al menos su amiga tendría el gusto de hacerlo…

(...)

Desde mucho tiempo, quizás desde hace mucho antes…

Sugintou se sentía atraída por esa chica de cabello negro, no sabía ni por qué ni cómo pero la verdad era que tenía un fuerte apego hacia ella, ni siquiera tenía respuesta clara.

Desde el principio, desde que la conoció en enfermería cuando era atendida por las heridas que tuvo en alguna pelea en la calle con alguna tipa o quizás durante ese lapso donde se dio a conocer esa amistad con Megu, sólo pensó en su amiga como alguien de confianza y entonces empezó a ver cosas inesperadas de esa inesperada persona y para su sorpresa.

De una manera tan lenta como agradable, esa chica la guiaba a un nuevo mundo. Ahora sabía que en tener a un amigo para todo era una cosa muy importante y ese sentimiento desconocido al fín florecía… Odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba su amiga, no sabía, si por su cabello, sus ojos que tiraban un hermoso color en su brillo, su voz cuando cantaba como una niña con vida.

Pero… ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Estaba hablando fue puramente en favor de la amistad, de su amistad con ella, la amistad que le brindaba ella, no estaba para tiempo con cosas melosas o tonterías románticas. Su amistad era una forma distinta de que esa chica de cabello negro le gustase, algo mal debía estar dentro suyo.

Esto era inútil… Los sentimentalismos baratos no iban con ella pero era Megu, era su amiga…

El motivo del por que ha estado ocultando esos sentimientos por ella eso, que a veces ese tipo de conexiones para toda la vida eran totalmente inútiles, sin sentido alguno, no tenían razón de ser, dos chicas, lo más obvio.

Era cierto que se había sentido frustrada con ello, por lo que controlar sus emociones se había vuelto algo difícil. Cuando pensaba en cosas como que "Esto es un error" o "No me entiendo a mí misma" inmediatamente sus sentimientos por la pelinegra ardían aun más y crecían.

Sin embargo esta vez no podía dejar de aceptarlo, este sentimiento prohibido por esa chica de cabello negro como de hermosa figura de niña bonita, se iría tan fácilmente, al igual que viene así de fácil... Suigintou era una chica, Megu también, lo sabía pero…

Recordaba aquella vez cuando peleaba en ese establecimiento con unos yakuzas, en ese momento salió a llevarla del brazo, no sabía si por la superioridad numérica de los delincuentes o porque venía la policía… No recordaba bien esos detalles pero de lo que poco que había en su mente de aquel día, habría jurado escuchar a una sirena de una patrulla.

Megu, cuando ella apareció esa vez para salvarla, la hizo sentir inusualmente feliz… ¿De qué? ¿De haberla salvado de la muerte a manos de unos tipos más fuertes que ella? ¿De haberla salvado de una vida en reformatorio y quizás de prisión? No lo sabía pero estaba feliz, cuando Megu tomó su mano para salvarle el pellejo se sintió muy cálido.

Acaso… ¿Fue en ese momento donde empezó todo? ¿O fue hace más tiempo? ¿Desde la secundaria? ¿O quizás recientemente? No lo entendía pero siempre que la veía siempre tenía ese rubor en sus mejillas y esos latidos a mil, quizás cuando la veía sentada a pesar de que eran del mismo año escolar pero estaban en distinto grupo, era como su vecina en la escuela. Siempre que iba durante recreo o fin de clases siempre Megu estaba sentada esperándola para ir a casa, por lo general la llevaba en su bicicleta.

Cuando eran clases de natación o en educación física, le parecía bastante tierna y hasta algo atractiva usando el uniforme de educación física, camiseta blanca que remarcaba su busto decente, esa pantaloneta negra corta tirando a short ajustada que la hacía ver apretada por el dibujo de la forma de su intimidad o de su trasero… O ese bañador azul que remarcaba su cuerpo, era como ver a una chica dispuesta a vivir sin preocupaciones y ser una mujer normal, una normie… Una normie jodidamente ardiente.

O en las noches entre ambas, cuando se trataba de pasar una noche, Megu mostraba su lado amable como gentil cuando le daba un futón o una manta, cuando dormían juntas sea en un cuarto o en un futón… ¿Qué diablos se debía hacer en estos casos?

Este sentimiento lo había estado suprimiendo por culpa de alguien, esa chica de cabello negro, de ojos ébano como si tuviera un anhelo y un aferro hacia ello, ahora era tarde era algo molesto lidiar con esos pensamientos cada puto día y cada puta noche… Ahora debía echar al diablo esto, quería patear el trasero a esa bastarda que le escribió esa carta.

(...)

Finalmente el ser a quien iba a romperle toda la madre estaba en el sanitario, en los baños, un buen lugar para dar una buena lección a base de golpes y torturas pero… Cuando vio a su víctima se puso de rodillas, su katana de madera estaba en el suelo mientras estaba con una mirada aturdida y rota.

Una sonrisa gentil, cabello y ojos negros con una pequeña frente despejada… Esa era su amiga, su amiga le escribió esa carta rara, entonces era una confesión de amor pero como una parte decía que era una estupidez al plasmar sus sentimientos en ese escrito improvisado… Su amiga estaba arrepentida por esos sentimientos.

-Lo siento mucho, Tenshi-san, no quise molestarte- Bajó un poco la cabeza mientras estaba roja de tristeza como de vergüenza, estaba dolida- Lamento esto, pensé que nunca me verías más que como una amiga, fui una idiota

(...)

En eso la pobre chica de cabellos plateados se fue corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos mientras la pobre chica de cabellos negros estaba detrás de ella, corriendo con tal de alcanzarla hasta dio con ella en uno de los pasillos del lugar donde hubo un momento de silencio, eran horas del atardecer ya que las clases habían terminado.

El dorado de la tarde como esas luces translucidas bañados de tono salpicón junto con la mínima oscuridad del plantel daban a entender que era ese momento algo cliché de dorama o de algún yuri barato pero era el momento para aclarar este problema, no importaba el resultado de aquello, todo esto debía acabarse de una vez por todas.

Suigintou se acercó amenazante hacia su amiga, si era una lección estaba bien, Megu se lo merecía con cara en alto más en aceptar que aquel vinculo que las unía había muerto . El cuello de su camisa estaba en alza mientras unos ojos rojos inyectados como unos dientes apretados como un perro enojado la miraban para luego desaparecer.

Suigintou no quería hacerlo, no quería tratar de tan vil manera a su amiga, esa manera que trató a quienes veía como basura pero Megu no era de esas personas, fue esa persona que le hizo despertar esos sentimientos ocultos pero no esperaba que esa carta… No, no esperaba que ella estaba en la misma situación, en verdad no lo creía.

La pobre chica de cabellos plateados bajó su mirada para posarse en el pecho de su amiga, un temblor invadía todo su cuerpo mientras la pelinegra abrazaba y sentía ese temblor, Sugintou estaba temblando de llanto, en verdad le dolía, de hecho ese tipo de amor era muy doloroso.

-Tenshi-san…

-Tenía miedo…- Su voz era quebrada pero clara, no se movía de su posición- No me disgustaban esos sentimientos era solo…- Sollozó unos segundos- Estoy feliz… De que ames a una basura como yo

Megu entendía eso, Suigintou era una basura en la sociedad, una delincuente sin oficio ni beneficio, un ser sin futuro alguno, prisión y muerte era el futuro de quienes seguían en ese mundo pero su ángel… Ella tenía un futuro, ella apenas comenzaba a caminarlo lentamente hasta alcanzar el objetivo de su vida, Megu estaba a su lado.

Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con ella, sus brazos envolvían a ese ángel negro muy fuertemente y un tierno beso sobre sus cabellos, en verdad que lo estaba aunque un nuevo camino ahora se haría para que ambas caminaran en él.

-Tenshi-san, te quiero- Le acarició sus cabellos mientras la pobre peliplata apretaba sus dientes contras su pecho encontrando serenarse quizás por el perfume natural de su chica o los latidos de su corazón mientras esto daba inicio a algo nuevo en sus vidas.

La amargura de sus vidas, la amargura que corroía sus mentes y corazones cuando la temperatura de ambas se tocaron cuando se abrazaron y aceptaron sus sentimientos, era bastante ridículo como poético o sólo era algo de locos pero pareciera que los problemas que tenían era como un helado pero su nuevo paso fue en como ese helado se derritió dejando paso a la dulzura.

Y ahora tenían ganas de ir a comprar uno para cada una…

.

.

.

OMAKE

-¿Tenshi-san?- Notaba un hermoso olor en su olfato- ¿Usas el mismo shampoo que yo?

-…-Ladeó la mirada mientras el rubor le traicionaba, a veces tenían cosas algo en común, bastantes


End file.
